The Diaries Of Mario
by Cheep FIsh Baby
Summary: Journeys Through The Mushroom World told the story of the first half of Mario's life, now this story will tell the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans, Mario here. After my first diary got published and became such a huge success, I thought I'd write another. I've kept a diary all my life, and boy, I have been made fun of by my bro for keeping one. Well, I just enjoy using the word diary instead of journal.

I'm writing this 12 years after my adventure in the countries of the Mushroom World, so yes I have only including important parts. I'm 41 now (Luigi's 38.) Wow, I feel so OLD! I wish I can say that I lived a relaxing life after that, but that would be a lie. So here, Mushroom Citizens, if you want to know the truth of want happened to me instead of all the legends and rumors, than read this.

After the whole fiasco, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and I (or as I like to call us the Fantastic 4) returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom was in celebrating the safe return of their Princess. There was a whole week without work, people partied in the streets, and reporters flooded the castle grounds. The guards kept most of them away; Toad answered the few ones he allowed. We were forbidden to talk to any of them. Peach made a formal speech on from the balcony of the castle. Finally 2 weeks later Luigi and me sat in the back seat of a car for a huge parade.

We were more famous now than we had even been the first time we had saved Peach. It was the only thing on TV, they were selling Mario Brothers merchandise to kids.

But 2 months, and it had blown over. We returned to our normal lives. Luigi decided he'd move to Sarasaland. That was hard for me. I had never in my life lived without Luigi. Before he entered the pipe I hugged him. I've hugged him before, but not like this. This was my brother, and I couldn't imagine not living with him. A tear rolled down my eye as he went. But I knew it was for the best.

Our relationship was complicated at best. We knew we loved each other, but we felt so nervous about it. Finally, Peach sat me down one day and we both poured out our feelings. I told her that I loved her. I told her how I felt it the first time I ever saw her, and that she was the only thing that kept me going to defeat Bowser. She told me she loved me with all her heart. That she fell in love the first time I came in the cage she was kept in, and saved. That as she got to know me more she only got to love me more. So we decided. We were officially dating. That was one of the greatest moments of my life.

Then one day in August, Peach was flipping through a magazine, and she called me to look at some ad for a vacation resort.

"Oh Mario, look at this. It's a beautiful beach in the Yoshi Islands; I've heard so much about it. It's in this quaint little dimension called Dinosaur Land."

"Dinosaurs! Isn't that dangerous. I mean, Bowser was kind of dinosaur like."

"Dinosaurs, dangerous? I don't know what Dinos are in your dimension, but they are anything but dangerous. I remember one time, when I was 5; I went to my great-uncle's castle. He had this adorable pet Yoshi. I remember I used to ride him, and he'd lick my face."

"Well, ok! We deserve a vacation after what we've been through!"

"Yay! We should invite Luigi and Daisy! Oh, this is going to be great!"

So Peach booked us 2 weeks at the resort, and Luigi and Daisy were thrilled to come. By this time, Luigi and Daisy were engaged, and were planning on getting married next year. Luigi came over and we were going to meet Daisy on the island. I got caught up with Luigi; we got our stuff ready, and got going.

We took a pipe to the island. We came up in front of a hotel. There was a crowded, but beautiful beach behind us. We went in, got our room, and unpacked our stuff. We headed out to the beach, telling the clerk to tell Daisy where we were if when she came.

We enjoyed some time just lying down in the sun. Peach told us she was going to use the washroom, and while she was gone Luigi and me tossed around a Frisbee. But after half an hour when neither Peach nor Daisy showed up, we started to get worried.

Luigi went to the hotel, while I went to the restrooms and asked a woman to see if Peach was inside. She said she didn't see anyone, and Luigi came back saying the hotel clerk hadn't seen either of the Princesses. We were getting worried, and I had a bad feeling. I ran to the pipe that we came here in. I jumped on it and just as I suspected, nothing happened. The pipe was blocked; Daisy was trapped in Sarasaland. But that was the least of our troubles; at least we knew Daisy was safe. We needed to find Peach!

We moved through the beach, searching high and low, and asking tons of people if they had seen her. Nobody had. We searched everywhere on that beach. We started searching the land around the beach. We ended up in the middle of a forest.

We kept searching, when suddenly we saw a huge egg. It was white with green spots.

"What in the heck is that thing," asked Luigi.

"You don't think, maybe, it's a…dinosaur egg!"

We were both scared, even though Peach had assured me dinosaurs were safe. I touched it, and suddenly, the egg started giggling. It kept moving, back and forth, faster and faster, bouncing up and down. A huge crack formed through the center of the egg. And the BAM! The egg practically exploded, pieces of the shell went flying everywhere. We ducked, and looked at what was inside of the egg.

It was not a giant terrifying dinosaur. In fact, it looked kind of friendly looking. It was a little shorter than I was. It was green, had big eyes and nose, had a shell in it's back and four legs.

"Oh, thank goodness I got out of that egg," it said to itself.

"Um, hello," I said.

"Hello…uh, who are you?"

"My name is Mario. This is my brother Luigi."

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Yoshi. Now tell me, what are 2 humans doing out here."

"We're looking for someone; A friend of ours. She's human, a little taller than me, has long golden hair, wearing a pink bikini with white polka dots."

"Well, it just so happens I saw a woman who fits that description."

"Really!" I said.

"Yes, it was earlier today. These horrible, monstrous turtle creatures came in our forest and told my friends and me that they'd be ruling Dinosaur Land. Well, of course we were outraged, so we fought back. But they were strong. They were led by some "koopa" called Bowser, and his 7 children. He imprisoned us in these eggs and scattered us all over the Yoshi Islands. Just before he did I caught a glimpse of some of the lower guys holding the woman you were talking about."

Luigi and me looked at each other. It was obvious what was going on here. I was mad. I was pissed off beyond believe. How was Bowser alive! Why was he here! How did he get Peach! Why oh why did this have to happen on my vacation.

We explained to Yoshi our entire story. He told us that he overheard them saying that Bowser was going to an island 7 islands over. So I told him that we had to get there as soon as possible, but he told us we had to save his friends, because it seemed we were the only ones who could free them from the eggs, and if anything happened to us before, they could be trapped forever.

Well, I went along with his plan, just because I'm a nice guy I guess. Yoshi let us ride on it's back; Luigi and me took turns. Before we went, Yoshi pulled a cape literally our of nowhere (I'm still trying to figure where he got it to this day.) He said it was an ancient and it was supposed to bring powers to a human who would save the dinosaurs. I put it on, and it actually made me fly!

We went through the Yoshi Islands freeing friendly Yoshis along the way. We found out that on each island there was a Koopaling. By talking with them, I learned most of their plan. How, yes, they were hurt, but faked their deaths. It was all part of their plans set by their father. If we were able to defeat them, than use the spell to make your body disappear. That how they were all terribly hurt, recovering up to now, watching us the whole time. And that when we decided to go to Dinosaur Land, they realized that this would be the perfect place to take over instead of the Mushroom Kingdom; And that when Peach went to the bathroom, 2 Koopas captured her. But they would not tell me why he bothered kidnapping her.

But we got through the seven islands, and made finally to Bowser's castle. When we arrived, we found out that Bowser was confined in a weird egg shaped hovercraft with a clown face on it. He called it a Koopa-copter, which was like a wheelchair. Apparently Bowser's legs had been broken from our last encounter, and he was still recovering. But it didn't make him any less powerful. We fought, and as we did he began revealing his master plan. He simply kidnapped Peach for the fun of it. To bring Luigi and me on one last grand journey, where he'd kill us, and then her.

But it didn't turn out that way. We defeated Bowser. He copter exploded, and he went flying through the roof. I really didn't want that to happen. I wanted to make sure to find a body this time. I searched for it later on, but never found it. But first, I went to where Peach was being kept. And once again, I saved her, and we kissed.

That Yoshi and me became close after that. We spent a month on the fighting the Turtle Tribe on the Yoshi Islands. Toad was able to watch us the whole time though, and informed Daisy. After that, we spent our 2 weeks vacation as we had planned. Nobody ever found out about this adventure, except me, Peach, Luigi, a lot of Yoshi, Daisy, and Toad. Oh, and now you, because you're reading this.

When we returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad pulled Luigi and me aside from the others. He told us he had something important to tell us, something he'd been hiding from us for the last 9 years.

"What is Toad?" I asked. "What have you been hiding from us?"

"You are both from the Mushroom Kingdom," he said.

"WHAT!" Luigi and I said at the same time.

"Yes. Mario, Luigi, you were both adopted by a family called the Maros from an Italian Orphanage, and later moved to Brooklyn, right?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Well, you never did know who your biological parents were, did you?"

"No. They told us that somebody left us in a basket at the doorstep with a note saying 'Mario and Luigi'"

"Yes. But your biological parents were Lisa and Jacopo Weber, and they are from the Mushroom Kingdom. You see, 26 years ago, you, Luigi had just been born, and Mario was 2 years old. At the same time in the Koopa World, King Morton Koopa was still in power, and Bowser was a toddler. Morton had an advisory that was a sorcerer that had visions of the future. His name was Kamek, and on the same night you were born, he had a vision that 2 babies born in the Mushroom Kingdom would bring the downfall of the Koopa family. He told Morton and Morton demanded that these babies be brought to him to be killed. Kamek with a group of koopas broke into the Weber home, and stole you too. There were no pipe systems yet than, but there was a way to travel through dimensions. You had to cast a spell, fly faster than the speed of light, and you can cross over many dimensions. Of course, going this fast it is hard to notice dropping something. Just as Kamek was crossing over Dinosaur land, he dropped you accidentally. Luckily just as you were falling, a Yoshi noticed you, and caught you. That was indeed the same Yoshi you rode recently to defeat Bowser. He also found the map that lead from Koopa World and the Weber home. Though you knew little words, you explained to him what had happened, and he figured out pretty much. This map showed how to get across the Yoshi Islands and in a portal to Koopa World. He carried you, while Morton sent out minions to seize you. But it kept strong, saved Luigi, and brought you to your home. That is why you felt such a strong bond to him. He didn't remember you though, for I erased his memory of the events." Luigi and me were speechless. We couldn't believe any of this. We just waited for him to continue,

"After that, the Webers had a hard decision to make. They knew as long as you stayed there you would be in danger. So they contacted King Cream, Peach's father. They agreed they wanted their sons in another dimension where they could be safe, so I cast a spell to send you to that orphanage. And years later when King Bowser came to take over our fair land, I remembered the prophecy, and knew you were the only ones who could defeat him. And I am sorry, but I have lied to you. I brought my friend Donkey Kong to Brooklyn, not to see which human could help us, but to test you. And you defeated him, so I summoned you here. I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't want you to become over confident. Future telling is a tricky business, and it doesn't always show everything exactly as it is. But I guess it was right. I am tired of lying to you, and now that you've met Yoshi, and (hopefully) Bowser is gone forever, I thought you should know. You, Mario Brothers, are our saviors. You were destined to take down the koopas and save us, which you have. Congratulations."

I didn't know what to make of this. At first I was angry that Toad had lied to us, but I soon realized that he had to. The 3 of us discussed this for about an hour. I was relieved to find out that Peach was in the dark about this too, and I told her later that night. But as I was talking to Toad, a question popped in my mind I couldn't believe hadn't come sooner.

"Toad," I said. "Are…are our real parents still alive?" Toad looked sad.

"Well, your mother Lisa is, but your father…he passed away a few years ago." There was a long silence in the room, when finally I demanded to know where she lived.

All my life, I had dreamed of finding my real parents. Sure, I loved my adoptive mom and dad, and they would always be my true parents no matter what happened. But, I guess every adopted child dreams. Dreams of finding out that their parents had a good reason for giving them up, and they live together happily ever after. And it was happening to me.

Toad gave us her address. She lived in a small town down south. Luigi and I warped piped to her town. We found the house, and knocked on the door. We were both shaking. She answered the door. She was in her 60s, gray hair tied in a bun, wearing a dress and apron. She had my nose, and Luigi's eyes. She was smiling warmly; she seemed so inviting and friendly. She seemed to know who we were right away, and gasped.

"MARIO! LUIGI! It's you! My sons have returned!"

She invited us in. We told her what Toad had told us. She confirmed every word. She told us she knew all about our adventures from the diary, and from what Toad had told her. We all were so happy, and it just so happened she was making pasta! I could see I was going to like her!

We talked for hours on end, informing each other on everything. We learned that her and dad had one more daughter after us, but she died when she was an infant. We spent the night there; there was still an extra room there with 2 empty beds.

She was ecstatic. She had dreamed of us coming back home, and now it was happening to her. She invited our entire family to come tomorrow. That's one convenient thing about pipes; it sure makes traveling a lot easier. We invited Peach, Daisy, and Toad of course.

The next day was magical. For the first time in my life I had a huge family. Brooklyn mom and dad were great, but they didn't have any family. They were in there 50s when they adopted us, and died a few years before we went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I met my mother's brother, sister, and mother. I met dad's 2 sisters and brother. For the first time in my life, I had aunts, uncles, great-aunts, and great-uncles, grandparents, and cousins, Loads and loads of cousins! First, second, and third, I had cousins!

The family loved Peach and Daisy, and they loved them too. I think Peach enjoyed it as much if not more as me. Both her parents died when she was 7, and she had no other family other than her cousins in Sarasaland. She was left to rule the throne so young(though Toad did most of the official work) and since the law required that only the wife of a king could be called queen, she would be forever known as princess. And although Daisy had parents and family, she must have enjoyed it too. There was dancing, playing, talking, and so much pasta! Most of the town came by too, as we had this amazing family reunion on the front lawn.

But, the day past, and the family headed home. But we invited mom to stay for a week at the palace, which she accepted of course. She enjoyed it so much there. She said she'd worked all her life, at a factory and at home. She was waited on hand and foot, and enjoyed all the activities we had to do there. She left, but we kept in very close contact; One of us usually going over to each other houses at least once a week.

So we went on peacefully. Than one day in December, I woke up and the castle was empty. I went downstairs, no servants, no Peach, no Toad, nobody. I ran upstairs. Peach was on the floor by her bed. I ran over and woke her up.

"Peach! Peach, what happened?"

"Oh Mario. My head, my stomach. Oh!" She started crying in pain. I felt her forehead; she was burning up with fever.

I checked all the rooms and all the servants were in bed sleeping, or looking in pain, or covered in their own vomit. I came upon Toad's room. He was standing at his doorway, holding his stomach in pain.

"Ma...Mario. Oh, uh," he said moaning in pain. "I had to come, tell you."

"What! What's going on?"

"I suspected this might happen, but had no proof."

"What, what didn't you have proof of?"

"After Bowser died, he cursed, put a curse on us. He made a disease...which, which infect fungi. Since we are all part mushroom, everyone in the Kingdom, ill. Dying. I made, made these." He held out a bottle of pills. "Pills. Made them last night magically...when felt it coming. It never gets empty. Don't have strength to open bottle."

"But Toad, I thought I was a mushroom citizen."

"NO! I removed all mushroom from you. Doctors on Earth would find it strange. NOW OPEN BOTTLE!"

I opened the bottle and stuff one of the pills in Toad's mouth. Within seconds, he got up and seemed fine.

"Oh, that's much better. Quick, quick, we must get these to the rest of the palace." Toad gave them to the servants while I just took one to Peach's room. I explained it to her.

Toad came and told us we had to get these pills to the rest of the Kingdom. Peach and me took pipes to get around to all the cities, towns, villages, and hamlets in the Kingdom. We took the pills to the local hospitals, gave it to the doctors who were sick in their own hospital, and they'd help us distribute the pills to the locals (which would always replace themselves once we took one out) and go on to the next town. Of all of my adventures this was my favorite, if for no other reason than that it was the easiest. We were done in less than a week. It was really fun, Peach by my side, getting to meet doctors and tons of people. After that the press again got on us, dubbing us Dr. Mario and Nurse Toadstool. (I didn't like that.)

The next few years went by pretty good compared to the incredible year of 1990. We passed our time playing video games, golf, and I even was invited to wave the flag at some big race.

Yoshi came by a lot too. He became one of our group members. It was Luigi, Toad, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and me. Than one day in 1992, Toad thought that the royal family wasn't getting enough publicity, so he decided I should be knighted, and given my own island. It was some small island that belonged to the Mushroom Kingdom that had about 10,000 people living on it. So in some big formal ceremony I was knighted by Peach, Sir Mario Weber Maro of Mario Land. (Yeah, that's what they named the island. Sounds conceited, but hey, I didn't name it.)

After about a month Peach persuaded me to spend a weekend in an old castle there that had been made mine. I went warped there, right to the gates of the castle. There were three guards standing at the gate holding swords.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I pass through."

"Sorry, our master left specific orders. Nobody's allowed in."

"But I am your master. I'm Sir Mario; this is my castle. This is my island."

"Not anymore it isn't."

"I don't understand. What's going on here?"

"Here, how about you talk to our master." One of the guards pressed a button for the intercom. "Master, you know who is here."

"Ah, perfect!" That voice. It was deep and raspy. It sounded familiar. "Hello, Mario."

"Who are you? What are doing in my castle?"

"Don't recognize me, huh? I don't see why you should. You're just the man who made my high school years a living hell. The man who left me emotionally scarred forever. The man who mocked me, hit me, and made sure I was isolated from everyone else at school for no reason whatsoever! So, still don't know who I am. Ok than, my name is Wario Arnez."

I gasped. Wario! Yes, I knew him. I did do everything he claimed. But later I regretted it so. I met with him once more after High School. I apologized for everything I had done, and he seemed like he was happy and had gotten over it. What was going on, how did he get here!

"Wario; But, but how? How did you get here? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I was living my life in self-denial that I didn't care about High School, when I got my eyes open by a friend of yours, Bowser."

"Bowser! Bowser is still alive?"

"Oh yes, you failed to kill him one more time. Luckily, the koopa found out about me. He cast a spell to see everything that happened in your life, and he saw me. He saw the Wario nobody else on Earth did, a sad man trying to live as happily as he could. So he made a pipe and sucked me in it. I'm not going to tell you where he is, but I will tell you this, He's hurt; You Mario, are still bullying. Not letting poor koopas live among you, and hurting them and sending them back to their horrible world. He saw I was hurt emotionally as much as he was physically. He told me everything, and convinced me that I had to get revenge on what you did, and live the life I deserved, yours! I'm going to take your island, your fame, your fortune, and even your woman!"

"That's it, you're dead!" I could take what he had said, but him saying that he would take Peach away from me was more than I could take. I ran towards the gate, but the guard held out their swords blocking me.

"I suggest you leave. There's nothing more you can do. Every creature on this island has been hypnotized by Bowser."

"Yeah, and so have you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious. Bowser has brainwashed you to follow his plans. He's just using you to do this so that when he recovers he can try to take over again."

"You just can't admit that you've been beaten can you. Look at the window and you'll see what you should do." I looked at the highest window of the castle. He was standing there, waving goodbye. It was creepy. He was dressed exactly like me, only in yellow and black instead of red and blue. His hair was styled like mine, and he had a moustache like mine, everything. He wasn't lying, he did want to be exactly like me.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stared at him for a few moments. There was nothing I could do. Not now anyway. The guards were still standing there. So I turned around, and went back in the pipe. I got back to the Peach's castle. I ran inside to tell Peach and Toad what happened.

Toad already knew. He had one of his visions right after I left. He said that Bowser had sealed the gate magically, and the only way to break the spell was to collect the six golden coins. Bowser had apparently used these magic coins to cast the spell on Mario Land, and had scattered them all over the land, and had them guarded by six of his worst baddies.

Great, I thought to myself. I get to go on another crazy adventure in some land I don't know. What was this now, my 7th journey? But this time it was different. When I fought Donkey Kong, it was because he had Pauline. When I saved the Mushroom Kingdom it was because Toad was holding me. When I saved Sub-Con, it was because I was trapped there. When I saved the Mushroom World, it was because Bowser had captured Peach. When I saved the Yoshi Islands it was because Peach had been captured. But this time, I wasn't trapped. Nobody I cared about was there. I could just let the Koopas have that island and they'd never bother me again.

But even I couldn't make myself believe that. Of course they wouldn't just stay on Mario Land. It was small, and they would be sure to expand to the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom, if not the entire dimension. And I couldn't let the people who lived there just die, even if I didn't know them. And besides, I was Mario Weber, destined savior of the Mushroom citizens.

I went to the warp pipe leading to Sarasaland to try and get Luigi, but it seemed every pipe except for the one going from the castle to Mario Land was blocked (another reason to go on with this.) So, I went on another adventure.

I searched through the entire island. The entire landscape had been greatly reconfigured by magic, and I'm guessing it was also made much larger. The six coins were being guarded by 6 of Bowser's meanest baddies, and along the way of found a lot of the oldies like goombas and koopa troopas. The island grew the same kind of blocks as the mainland Mushroom Kingdom, Mushrooms, flowers, and also some new carrots that gave me the power to fly.

I found the 6 coins in about 7 weeks. After that, the gates to the castle opened, and I went back there as soon as I could. It was terrifying. Not the castle, but just talking to Wario. His words were so cold and cruel. He really believed that I ruined his life. And I started thinking, what if he was right? What if I was just as terrible as he was making me out to be, and that I had traumatized this man. But I snapped out of it. I had to. Even if I was right, I couldn't let him win.

He wanted me dead. He was vicious. As vicious as any Koopa or monster I'd ever faced, maybe more. The fight dragged on, and we both got pretty beat up. It was different than fighting a monster. I'd never really fought a human like this before. It was hand-to-hand, fist-to-face action. But I was able to get him down after what seemed like an hour. He was out-cold, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't kill him; he was innocent after all. But I couldn't just leave him there for Bowser to seize him again. So I took him with me back home.

Toad tried to undo the spell Bowser had put him under, but it was hard. He didn't know what kind of magic Bowser used, and it was apparently strong. He was able to decrease it a little. Wario would no longer be a homicidal maniac, but he would have greater strength, strong feelings of resentment against me, and most of all, extreme greed. He was still unconscious, and the truth was, we had no idea what to with him. We decided that he had to be far from civilization, but still not be cruel to him. So Toad cast a spell to have him placed in the center of a dense forest, thousands of miles from the nearest city.

But less than a month after another thing came to shock us all. But this one wasn't so much a problem for me as it was for Toad and Peach. It was discovered that a small pack of koopa troopas, goombas, and other of Bowser's army living secretly in the west coast of the Mushroom Kingdom. They had only now been discovered because they were planning a housing development in that area and stumbled upon their nest. There were almost a thousand of them. They claimed that they had come in 2 years ago in 1990, when Bowser had attacked the Mushroom Kingdom for the second time. They claimed that they were good and didn't follow Bowser, so they stayed here in secret in hopes of living a good life. But many didn't believe them, and frankly neither did I. I thought for sure they were spies preparing another attack. After all, we knew Bowser was alive, and we had no idea when he would strike again. And since Toad was the Prime Minister and Peach was the monarch who must approve all final decisions, the fate of these creatures lied in their hands.

Me, Luigi, and dozens of guards accompanied Toad down to their nest to find out the truth. I didn't feel safe there for one second. I was so used of thinking as them as the enemy, as seeing hundreds of them together scared me. But I guess it was also wrong of me to think that they were all evil. Toad put a spell on their leader so that he could only tell the truth, and his story came out exactly the same. Than he cast another spell on all of them, so that if anyone of them had bad intentions against the Kingdom, they would rise in the air. And they all stayed on the ground. So he and Peach decided to allow them to continue living there, and to become legal citizens.

This sparked off a lot of controversy. Many Mushroom Citizens felt it was wrong to have them here, even if they weren't evil. They were just prejudice, I guess. Most of them stayed in the village they had already set-up. Some decided to move into the cities and live amongst the people, which a lot of people hated. They could hardly find a job or a place to stay or anything. So to support them, the castle hired 5 koopa troopas and 5 goombas to be on staff. But I still wasn't sure that they couldn't be spies. But I was wrong. They were great creatures, and I grew to be close friends with many of them, and our number of creatures on staff has increased since then.

A few months later came the wedding of Daisy and Luigi. It was a beautiful ceromony, nothing went wrong for once since we came here. They deserve happiness. They are meant to be, I think. Like me and Peach. And seeing them walk down the aisle, made me wonder how come me and Peach never got serious. We had known each other for 7 years, been in love for most of that, and I had saved her life a lot.

But life went on, peacefully. All the years I spent in Brookyln, thinking that how life was supposed to be, thinking the things I did, which I'm pretty embarrased about, was the way to have fun. It's like when I entered this land, my soul was cleansed. Everything here is good. I live in a castle, I have great friends, a great woman, and live in the greatest place in the universe. Just breathing the air on a hot summer day is great. It's clean, not like the air back home. And there are almost no roads and sidealks and buildings and big cities, no, almost every where is grassy meadows and forests, and well, nature. I have nothing to do in my life but relax. I'm spoiled really. Sometimes I think I don't deserve so well. And my old friends and life. That was all gone. But than I remember how bad I felt when I returned there for that brief time, and I feel better.

My friends and me often went go-karting for fun. And when a charity go-kart race was opened, Toad convinced us to join to gain money for charity. It was really fun, and we spent a great day racing against ourselves, and other amateurs and pros. Me, Luigi, Toad and Peach signed on right away. We also got Yoshi, Daisy (note from the author: in the real game Daisy does not race, Bowser does. But this causes serious plot problems for me.) And Toad invited his friend Donkey Kong jr., the son of the ape who had attacked New York. I felt kind of awkward around him seeing as how he looked just like his father. We also got a Koopa Troopa named Trenston, who had been making a name for himself as a racer.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1993, and personally I couldn't think like could be any better. But there was always an element of fright. I knew Bowser was alive, but I didn't know where he was, and I knew he could strike at any moment.

To help take my mind off of it, I took up painting, and I was pretty good at it. I guess I'm kind of spoiled. I live in a huge castle and have a life of luxury and don't even work. Though I guess occasionally having to save the world might count as a job. 

It was late August, Luigi and Yoshi were visiting when it happened. Toad had gotten the news, it seemed that Wario had somehow escaped from the woods we left him in less than a year ago. Somebody, for reasons god only knows, had left an old one man propelled bomb plane in the middle of the forest, and Wario had taken it. He was now flying over major cities, dropping cannons.

We got there as soon as we could, but we didn't really much of a chance against him. We did however, manage to lure him back into the forest, and Toad, enlisting the help of a wood fairy he knew lived there, stopped him. After that we put a confusion spell on him and relocated him to another forest on the other side of the country to stop something like this from happening again. All in all, it only took a day.

At around the same time I also heard that Mario Land was opening 7 themed hotels to try to attract tourist. And get this; it was called Hotel Mario (must have been reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hard to come up with that!) And so I to go to seven different openings for these hotels, and each time I had to sit for hours to sign autographs. Than a had to shoot a stupid commercial. I hate being famous.

An uneventful month passed when the moment I was dreading for two years happened, Bowser finally made his first move. And this time it was nothing like before. I was going to visit Mama for the weekend, and I got into the warp pipe like I have hundreds of times, and I got out expecting to be in front of her house, but I wasn't. I was face to face with King Bowser Koopa.

I nearly my pants, but I couldn't let him see my fear. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a dark room, like a dungeon, Bowser was standing there in all his menacing glory, smiling, around him I saw his 7 children, and dozens of koopas, goombas, and all his evil minions.

"Ah, Mario, at last you have arrived," he said in a sly voice.

"Bowser! Where am I? Tell me right now!" I screamed. Laughter erupted all around me.

"Oh Mario. So long you've played the hero, and now you are the victim. You don't know how much I wish to tear you apart limb from limb, but today is your lucky day. I need you alive…for now."

"Damn you! What are planning to do! Don't think you can hold me here! I was destined to stop you!"

"Shut the hell up Mario. While you may be an egomaniac, I remember that prophecy stated quite clearly that two brothers were going to stop me. I don't see Luigi around here, do you? Now the rest of you, GET OUT!"

One by one, the monsters left the room, leaving me alone with him. But I wasn't afraid. I'd faced Bowser plenty of times, and I always came out on top. That's when I realized I was small. But I had eaten a Mushroom that morning, and hadn't been hurt. Bowser was standing inches from me, I couldn't breathe. I saw his claw come lunging towards me, and I went flying to the other side of the room into a brick wall.

Oh my God, that was painful. I think the back of my head was cracked open, and blood was gushing out of my nose. I didn't understand; hits like that never usually hurt me this much. Bowser jumped across the room and landed right on top of me. I struggled to get him off me. It was like I had lost all the strength that Luigi and me had whenever we were in the Mushroom Kingdom, or Dinosaur Land, Sarasaland, or Sub-con. Where were we?

"Bowser, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you will not get away with this! Just wait and say, my friends will come!"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem, considering I've blocked all warp pipe use between the Mushroom World and Earth."

"Earth…we're on Earth!"

"Oh yes, you see I wanted to bring my poor suffering minions to a great dimension like the Mushroom World, but you stopped that twice, than I tried to go to a second rate dimension like Dinosaur Land, and you stopped that two, so here I am in this dump called Earth, which is still much better than our world."

"So you want to take over Earth, huh?"

"Want, no. Have is more like it. As we speak, my minions are on every inch of the world, disposing of the annoying population. And we're in my recently built castle in Antarctica."

"And why the hell have you brought me here!"

"Oh you see, while we do have control of the planet, I don't really think that's enough. I want to do some 'reconfiguring' like I did in the Mushroom World. Want to make more suitable for us. Get rid of all those pesky buildings and trees. And as it is I don't have that much power. As you remember, I kidnapped your beloved Princess Toadstool to use the magic inside her to rule over the kingdom. And you may not know this, but you two have a lot of magic inside of you that you don't know how to use. But I do. That's why I brought you here, to kill two birds with one stone, I'm going to use you to complete my plan, and now you won't be able to stop me. Now you're going to stay in here while I use the magic inside you to do my work, until it all runs out, at which point you will die, but it won't matter anymore! MUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

No, no! This couldn't be happening. I was trapped. Bowser was on top of me, and I didn't have my strength. I couldn't escape, and nobody could come and rescue me. It was over, Bowser had won, and I was going to die.

Bowser pressed his leg into my stomach, and I screamed out in pain, while he laughed. He grabbed me by the hair and pressed me against the wall, and with his other hand smacked me across the face. It was than I saw the shackles on the wall. He locked on each of my arms and legs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed shacking trying to break free. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" But it was of no use. Bowser raised his hands in the air, and started saying something in a language I didn't understand. A blue light appeared around him, and it felt like my heart had stopped for one second, but then I was back to normal.

"It has begun," said Bowser, and with one last smile, he turned and left the room.

It was horrible being trapped here. Peach had been captured by them 3 times, she never once complained about it. She must have been so brave and strong. Everyday, Bowser or some other Koopa would come in and use me as punching bag. For the first few days I struggled to escape, but than I just got to weak.

3 months had passed by so slowly. I couldn't take it anymore! I was losing my mind. Everyday I got weaker as more and more magic was sucked out of me. I hadn't seen the light of day for so long. The beatings just got more and more painful. It was like every bone in my body had been broken. My clothes were ripped and covered in blood; my face had been practically demolished, it unrecognizable. All I had to eat was one mushroom they fed me once a week, but it didn't have any effects since I was on Earth. I had lost so much weight, and it top it all off I was freezing cold. A stone castle in the South Pole can get pretty damn chilly. It didn't seem to affect any of the koopas though. The only source of heat or life I had was a small torch on the other side of the room.

I was going to die soon; I could feel it. And a part of me wanted to die. At least if I died I wouldn't have to go through this anymore. It was early morning; at least I thought it was. I had lost count of the days, but I had just woken up. I tried not to sleep for as long as I could bear it, until I just got too exhausted to stay up. I had been sleeping a lot more recently, and let me assure you being chained to a wall is not a comfortable sleeping position. I heard the door open, expecting some koopa to come in and start roughing me up. But it wasn't it. It was the last people on Earth I thought I'd ever see, a rescue party consisting of Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi.

"Luig…what, how…" I couldn't really talk very well at the moment.

"Oh my God! Mario!" he gasped looking at the state I was in. The three of them gathered around me, all looking like they were about to cry. I was crying too, but from joy.

"What you doing ere…" I struggled to say.

"Rescuing you of course," said Yoshi.

"Bu how, Bowser block all the pipe to mushroom word."

"Hello Mario, we don't live in the Mushroom World, me and Daisy live in Sarasaland and Yoshi lives in Dinosaur Land."

"You mean…" I said trying to smile the best I could.

"Toad got in contact with us psychically since the pipes to our dimensions were closed too," said Luigi. "It was a week after though. When you never came back that weekend they got worried, and Toad tried using the pipe system, and it wasn't working. So he tried to sense where you were, he found you on Earth, but couldn't get further than that. He also was able to sense Bowser was close by, and he guessed the rest. After he told us we all got together and opened a pipe to Earth. We came out in Rome. We had no idea where on Earth you were though, so it was like a global version of Hide-And-Go-Seek. We opened pipes all over the world trying to find you. Daisy used her small psychic power to help with the search, otherwise who knows how long it would have been. We've also been playing hero helping people from koopas and stuff."

"Thank you Luigi! I can never repay you! You have no idea what they did to me…"

"Believe me, I know," said Daisy. "Remember Tatanga."

Luigi opened the shackles and I fell to the ground. My arms felt so limp from being held in the same position for so long, my legs were too weak to stand up, My knees collapsed but Luigi caught me. I hugged him. Tears were rolling from my cheeks. I hugged Daisy and Yoshi too. I'd save each of their lives at one point or another, and now they'd saved mine. But the smile vanished from my face immediately.

"What's the matter Mario," asked Luigi. "We've saved, now the spell Bowser cast has been lifted, the Earth is back to normal. C'mon we got to get going, now that the spell is broken this castle might collapse at any moment. You wouldn't believe how easy was to get here. There was hardly any security, thank God, we don't have extra lives here, we just had to get pass 3 of the Koopa Kids. We killed them but who knows, those guys are always coming back from the grave…Mario, what's the matter!"

I stood frozen. "Bowser…"

"Don't worry about Bowser, we'll deal with him later, what we got to do now is get you home to safety…"

"BOWSER!" I screamed and pointed towards the door. The three of them turned around and saw Bowser standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"No! NO! You will not foil me again! I refuse! With the magic inside of the four of you combined I'll create a spell so powerful nobody will ever break it! THEN I WILL KILL YOU ALL IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY POSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He breathed fire into the air, it was a good thing it was made out of stone or else the whole room would have caught on fire. Grabbing on to me, Luigi and everyone else dodged to get out of the way of the flames. Luigi left me safely lying down in the corner, Daisy and Yoshi stood over protecting me. What was he doing, Luigi couldn't take on Bowser by himself, even when he had he powers.

Bowser charged towards him, Luigi however ducked down and slid beneath his legs. Wow! Bowser turned around annoyed and swung his fist toward him, Luigi dodged it. His claws came so close to him, he jumped back! He was amazing! He obviously didn't have his powers; he wasn't hitting Bowser, just dodging every move that he made. I couldn't believe. I always thought Luigi was weaker than me, and here he was doing something that could never do. I mean; he had never really fought Bowser. It always ended up between King Koopa and me in the end because Luigi had died shortly before or during each fight. Luigi zigzagged across the room confusing him, than he'd run around in circles. Bowser swung he tail, and Luigi ducked just in time so that it would miss him. Still, I didn't know what he was doing; did he plan on just avoiding him forever? Then I realized. They had a plan.

"NOW!" screamed Luigi. And within a second Yoshi had grabbed me and he and Daisy were running towards the door. Bowser turned around and jumped through the air landing right in front of Yoshi. He put me down immediately, and Daisy stood over me protecting me. They cared so much about keeping me save; I couldn't believe it.

Yoshi ran across the room, apparently trying to keep distance from Bowser. That's when he shot his tongue towards Bowser. His tongue stretched out several feet hitting Bowser with incredible force. He kept hitting him again and again and again. While he was doing this Luigi crept up behind me, picked me up and dashed for the door. As soon as Bowser saw this, he grabbed onto Yoshi tongue, spinning him around in the air by it, and sending him flying towards the wall. Luigi stopped and turned around to see what happened, big mistake. Bowser turned to face us, took a huge breathe in, the way he does when he's about to breathe fire out, but suddenly Daisy jumped up from behind him, grabbed his neck and tackled him to the ground. But this didn't work for long; Bowser got up and used his claws to scratch Daisy across the face. She was knocked down, blood pouring from the wounds.

"Daisy!" Luigi screamed. He put me down and I watched him awe-struck.

"Luigi, heads up!" yelled Yoshi. He pulled something out of nowhere like he always does; it was some sort of weapon; like a gun, only bigger. He tossed it and Luigi caught it.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Bowser demanded.

"Just a little toy I picked up here on Earth. Latest from the US Army." He fired, I couldn't really see what happened from where I was, but a lot of smoke came, and Bowser was sent flying to the other side of the room. There was a whole in his stomach.

"No! You can't kill me! OH NO! I WILL RETURN! AND WILL GET MY VENGEANCE ON ALL OF YOU!" He snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"Oh crap! Not again! This is the fourth time he's gotten away from us!" screamed Luigi.

"Luigi," I said softly, "You were amazing…" He smiled.

We left the castle, Luigi carrying me. There was a warp pipe out front, and the last thing I saw before we left was the castle tumbling down.

We came back outside of Peach's Castle. The four of us came in; Peach was standing by the door, as if she were expecting us.

"MARIO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" she yelled. She ran across the room and grabbed me. She was crying, so was I. I kissed her; I wanted to kiss for so long. "Oh Mario, you have no idea how worried I've been, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Peach, it was horrible. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Thanks to some great magic from Toad, I was completely healed and back to normal. He also was able to get rid of all the remaining koopas on Earth and put them back in their own dimension, revive all those who had been killed, and erase all of the people's memories of the events.  
So everything was ok for now, but our troubles were far from over. Bowser was more pissed off than I had ever seen, and who knew what he might do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Life went on as usual. Nothing particularly interesting happened during the next through months. Looking through my old diaries I find them being absolutely boring, mentioning things like baking cookies for a bake sale Yoshi organized for charity, or visiting the museum.

Me and Peach did take a short trip to Earth after hearing descriptions of it from Daisy, Peach wanted to see what it was like. It was fun, we went to see all the world landmarks, every continents(except Antartica, I had had enough of that for a lifetime) and I took Peach to my old neighbourhood. I stopped by to see my old friends again, still using the pretences of being a secret agent as the excuse of my absence, and this time Luigi was on a mission in Nepal. I introduced Peach to the gang, I didn't say who she really was of course, but I did tell them she's the woman I loved ever since I saved her life.

It was September 1993 when life started getting back on the fast track. All the headlines were talking about in, Jewlery Land, a tiny country on a tiny planet in a tiny dimension I'd never heard of, had been attacked. The reason it had been making headlines was because the royal family of this nation, King Fret and Prince Pine, were in posession of the 12 Magic Gems, powerful stones, which can be used to produce great magic, good and dark. The gems were missing, as well as the King and Prince. Two armies, one from its own dimension and one from Star World, both had been defeated, and all of Toad's sources pointed to the Koopa Army. And of course, Peach, being the diplomat she was, happened to be very close friends with the King and Prince, ever since she was a child.

So I was persuaded to help the cause. I would have anyway, as soon as I heard that Bowser was behind it all. However, Toad was suspicious at how this was all set-up. It seemed to amutuerish for him. For one thing, while they warp pipes from Sarasaland and the Mushroom World were blocked from Jewlery, it was open from all other dimensions. Sarasaland was in complete lock-down, nobody could enter or leave the dimension by warp pipe, Mushroom World was still open to all other dimensions. Also, if Bowser was now in possession of some of the most powerful devices in the all the known dimensions, he sure wasn't making good use of it. Jewlery Land was completely conquered, but they were making no visible attempts to use them to take over other dimensions, or even other nations in that dimension.

Toad, feeling like it was certainly a trap, insisted I not go alone. Toad was needed to stay put to keep the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom informed and feeling safe, and I didn't feel like putting Peach through any unnecessary danger, so I didn't even bring it up. I invited instead Yoshi to help me, and agreed of course. Before we set off, Toad gave me a strange weapon, and I was almsot certain what is was straight away.

"Is this, is this the rocket launcher that Luigi used when I was being held captive by Bowser."

"Oh mushrooms, no. Didn't expect Luigi to steal from another dimension, did you? No, this was created right here. I commissioned the Kingdom's army to build it, modeling it after the description Luigi gave me. It was built by a professor I am close to called Fungi, and added some magic touches to it. It doesn't have quite the firepower the original did, it was designed to be more practical in battle. It's called the Super Scope. I figured now would be the best time to use it. From what I've learned, the surviving soldiers have said that the koopas are carrying power mech weapons."

So we set off. We spent some time not quite sure where to go. I rode on Yoshi's back for the most part, firing the Scope at goombas, koopa troopas, and the usual baddies. Eventually we discovered Iggy Koopa, wearing a protective robotic suit! After a quick battle, I posed him for some answers. And it turned out Toad was right about this being too amutuerish, because Bowser wasn't even involved. Apparently, the 7 Koopalings, with a mix of teenage angst and their natural inclination to evil, had had a huge arguement with their father, and had all left the ailing Bowser to upshow him and take over another dimension themselves. They came here for it's small size and of course the gems. After I got everything I needed I shot him the head, and recovered on of the gems.

The 12 gems had been spread out throughout the country, in the possession of each of the koopa kids, and a few other anarchists they could gather up who were tired of their King's constant defeat at my hands. The Koopa Kids were each were all wearing protective suits built by Iggy, and each time I met them I was surprised by the sudden 180 they'd done. When I had last met them, they had been so utterly loyal to their father, yet now, they hated him, and it seemed the only reason they hadn't outright killed him was for the sake of their mother Clawdia.

About 2 weeks later I had gathered up the 12 gems, though it probably would have taken me much longer without the help of Yoshi, and of course the Super Scope. I freed King Fret and his son Pine, and they used their gems to restore Jewlery Land. Alls well that ends well.

And though I was never able to recover any bodies of Bowser's children, the fact I have never seen any of them in the subsequent decade after that, I can only assume that I really killed them this time. Bowser also has never brought them up. I guess he didn't really care that I had killed them, but there was a time I remember when they seemed to be the only things Bowser had ever shown any kind of emotions towards.

Some uneventual months later, and two major events happened to me at once in February of 1994. The first was that a solid pure golden statue of Peach was stolen straight from the courtyard of the palace. It was believed to be stolen by the Brown Sugar Pirates, an infamous gang of thieves led by Captain Syrup, who travel the world committing spectecular robberies. The second was of even more concern to me. It had appeared that the confusion spell we had cast on Wario had worn off due to the power of Bowser's original spell on him. Now he was travelling through several countries committing bank robberies wherever he went.

I was trying to keep on top of both, tracking down Wario and the pirates, until Toad found out that Wario had heard about the statue and was also tracking the pirates down to steal it for himself. About a month later, the military had tracked the Black Sugar Gang back to their home, Kitchen Island, a small nation halfway across the mushroom world from the Mushroom Kingdom. When I had gotten there to their headquarters I found Wario had beat me to it, and had taken the statue. A short and quick fight later, I had recovered the statue. As for Wario, we decided to be lenient on him, since he didn't actually injure anyone and we did return all the money he had stolen. Toad and Peach re-did the confusion spell and sent him back to the forest.

Again, a long spell of uneventuallness in my life. I passed the time having fun with my friends and family. In 1995 Peach held a charity tennis tournament after the success of the go-kart tournament in '92. We invited all the same people, me, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Trenston aka Koopa the Quick, and Donkey Kong jr. Daisy didn't come this time because she's horrible at tennis.

Still, I was always prepared for any kind of inevitable attack from Bowser. He hadn't shown any signs since the death of his children, which was worrying. Toad and several other psychics had tried to track his location, but he was hiding and wasn't about to let anybody find him yet. I trained almost everyday in the virtual platform game I had trained in so many years ago when I had first arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. I even got Donkey Kong jr to help train me.

As 1996 approached, little did I know that I was about to begin two of the most unusual adventures I'd ever taken part.


End file.
